Secrets
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Ken and Kari both have secrets. Can their relationship survive them?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except the story idea. This is before they know Ken is the emperor.

It was a beautiful day and the digidestined were having a picnic in the digital world.

"Hopefully we won't get attacked by the emperor," Yolei worried, throwing a blanket down.

"It's such a nice day!" Davis said throwing himself on the ground.

"At least we are here Yolei, if the emperor does attack, we'll protect you," Hawkmon said.

TK and Kari sat down and opened the picnic basket. "Why does TS get to sit by Kari?" Davis complained.

"Oh shut up Davis, you sat down first," Cody said joining them, "She must not have wanted to sit by you."

Everyone but Davis laughed.

"Hey Kari, do you want a sandwich?" TK asked his best friend.

"Sure, thanks," she smiled. She then started laughing, "Gatomon!" Her digimon had whip cream all over her face.

"The whip cream is for later!" Yolei yelled.

"But it tastes so good," Armadillomon replied.

Just then, they heard something in the sky. It was the emperor on an airdramon.

"Why would you think I'd leave you alone?" He asked in all seriousness.

"We didn't, we just wanted to enjoy the day," TK said.

"Ok," he said flying off.

"Umm…" Yolei voiced their confusion.

"That was weird," Cody said.

When the emperor got back Wormmon asked, "Why didn't you attack them Ken?"

For once he didn't hit Wormmon for calling him Ken.

"I'm not in the mood to fight today," he turned on the screen and watched what the digidestined were saying.

"He's probably going to attack at any minute," TK said.

"Maybe he was just curious?" Kari suggested quietly.

"Kari, when has he been known to be just curious? Or to not attack us?" Davis asked.

"There's a first for everything," Kari replied.

"Well I think he's planning something," Cody said.

"Me too," a few of the Digimon agreed.

'That girl has hope for me? Why? None of the others do, she's different. But why?' The emperor thought to himself.

The Digidestined weren't bothered the rest of the day which raised their suspicions.

The next day, they didn't have school so they met up at a park. Kari was running a bit late, but when she got there she saw they were playing soccer.

"Hey Kari! You want to join the game?" Davis yelled across the park's soccer field.

"Sure!" she smiled.

Yolei kicked the ball toward her, unfortunately she missed and the ball rolled past her through some bushes.

"Sorry," she said. She went to get the ball. The bushes were tall, taller than her, so no one could see behind them. She walked around them and went to locate the ball. She saw it, but a boy kicked it up and it landed in his hands.

"Is this yours?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Kari replied, blushing. She knew who he was, Ken Ichijoji, the genius soccer player.

"Here," He handed it to her, "I'm Ken."

"Thanks. I'm Kari," She smiled. Yolei was the one who loved Ken. Actually, everyone seemed to love him but her. Today however, he did look extremely cute in the sweater he was wearing.

"Kari, what's taking so long?" TK yelled at the bushes.

"Do you want to join our game?" Kari asked Ken.

"Sure," he said. They walked around the bushes.

"It's Ken Ichijoji!" Yolei yelled, her eyes glazed dreamily.

"Hey Ken, how's the world's second greatest soccer player?" Davis asked, inferring he is the best.

"Pretty good," Ken replied.

They started playing soccer, but it ended up being a one on one game between Ken and Davis. Yolei was standing up cheering for Ken while Kari, TK and Cody were sitting on the ground. Kari was watching the game, but TK and Cody were talking to each other.

"Why do all the girls love Ken?" Cody asked.

"I guess they like the genius athlete types."

"Whoooo! Go Ken!" Yolei yelled. Ken scored another goal. The game ended with Davis losing horribly.

"Well, that was fun," Ken said as he and Davis walked over to the group. "I better get going. I've got to walk to the train station."

"I'll go with you, I live over near there," Kari said.

"Thanks," he smiled. 'More time to figure you out,' he thought. He was actually starting to like her.

After saying goodbye, they started walking in silence. Ken tried to think of something to say, "So Davis thinks he's the best at soccer, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, Davis always exaggerates and think things that aren't true," She laughed.

"What else does he think?"

"Well, he thinks I'm supposed to be his girl. He gets jealous of TK when we do anything but I keep telling him I'm not his girl. He's like a brother to me."

"So you are dating TK then?"

"No, many people think we are, and I think he likes me, but I just see him as my best friend."

"I see… So you are single then?"

"Yeah," she said looking down, "I guess I just haven't found the right guy yet."

'Yes,' Ken thought. 'This is my chance. Why do I like her though? She's a digidestined. Tons of girls love me, so why her?' he questioned himself.

"Do you want to go to dinner sometime?" Ken asked shyly.

"Sure, that would be fun," she smiled.

Over the next few months Ken and Kari went on many dates and started to hang out more and more. The digidestined got used to it, and so Kari spent time with them at school and in the Digital world, but when she wasn't there, she was with Ken. They had their first kiss, their first "I love you" and even their first time.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked Kari as they watched a movie at her house. "Nothing, she said.

"I know when something is wrong with you."

"Well, there is this place my friends and I can go to. We were chosen. Remember a few years ago when monsters attacked? We were the ones to stop them. We all have a digimon and can go to the digital world."

"Ok…" he said, going along with it, although he already knew this. "So what's the problem?"

"There's a guy, who I don't know what his problem is, but he hunts the digimon and tries to take over. But he hasn't done anything in a while. I think he's planning something big. At first, I thought he might have just been busy, or taking a break. But he can't have just vanished, so he must be planning."

"Maybe he's distracted with other things, or maybe he's become good?" Ken offered. Knowing it was true. He really does love Kari; he's giving up the digital world to be with her. 'I should let her know it was me,' he thought.

"Do you want to meet my Digimon? Her name is Gatomon, and she's my best friend." Kari said, "I knew I'd have to tell you about her sometime."

"Sure," he said nervously.

"Gatomon," Kari called. Her parents and Tai were out so she didn't have to hide her.  
Gatomon walked out of the room.

'Wait… they came to our world.. They are real!' Ken looked shocked. "Hi," he said nervously. 'What have I done? They are real; I really hurt digimon, living creatures…' He tried to hide his pain while thinking about wormmon.

"Hi Ken," Gatomon smiled. "Your voice sounds familiar, but I can't place it."

"It's probably because he is on TV a lot," Kari said.

"I-I have to go," Ken stuttered getting up and leaving.

"Was that because of me?" Gatomon asked sadly.

"I don't know, but if he can't accept you, I won't accept him," she smiled trying to hide her emotions.

'He left his jacket' Kari thought while picking it up, and walking to her room. She closed the door and laid on her bed. She knew tears would come soon, but she couldn't bring herself to cry yet. She also knew she needed help.

Angemon: "Why does Kari need help? What will happen with Ken? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters!"


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Kari's Ken sat outside on a bench contemplating what he had done. 'Now I've screwed everything up with Kari, I've hurt the innocent and especially Wormmon. I need to see him, I know I don't deserve his help, but if he'll accept me he will know what to do.

He went to the digital world and ended up in his base. Being upset, he started throwing things, breaking all of the screens.

"Master?" Wormmon came in and then noticed Ken wasn't in his emperor attire. "Ken," he said.

Ken fell to his knees crying, "I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you. I screwed everything up." He started mumbling.

"It's ok Ken. I knew you'd be back to the real you eventually. I kept my hope up and I knew evil had been controlling you." Wormmon cuddled up to the shaking Ken.

"We've got to destroy everything. The base, the spires, the black rings. I want to make up for what I've done, but I know that won't even begin to, especially with Kari."

"It'll do more than make up for it. You know you were wrong and that is what matters. Kari? The child of light?"

"Yes her. I fell in love with her, screwed everything and she still doesn't know I am the emperor."

"You aren't the emperor anymore."

"I'm still guilty of the crimes."

Ken sank further into depression, 'I love her, I want to marry her, I hurt her, I hurt digimon.' He didn't realize his thoughts were taking him until he was totally engulfed in the Dark Ocean.

Kari was still laying on her bed, finally crying. She was thinking of her secret, the other secret she had to tell ken. 'He didn't accept Gatomon, It'll be worse when I tell him this.' She too was getting pulled to the Dark Ocean. She realized she was laying in the sand. She stopped crying and sat up. "Oh No." She said to herself.

An evil creature that looked like a digimon came out of the ocean. "Have you lost your light child?" He asked Kari laughing.

Ken heard screaming. "Kari," he questioned. He stood up finally realizing where he was. He heard her yell again. "Kari!"

"The emperor came to save his empress, did he?" The monster asked.

Kari's eyes got wide. "You're the… the emperor?" she whispered.

"You never told her? Ah, well, she has a secret too." The monster said all knowingly.

"It doesn't matter if she has secrets, I should have never have kept that from her!" Ken yelled to the monster. He then looked at Kari, "You made me good, you made me see the light. I'm sorry I ran away today, I love you."

"Aww how touching," The monster said as he picked up Kari.

"Why are you here?" Ken yelled. Without wormmon, he had no real way to save Kari.

"I'm here to take out the child of light," he replied as Kari screamed.

"No! Let her go!" Ken yelled.

"If you insist," he laughed as he opened his hand dropping Kari. There was a thud and to Ken, all of time stopped. He ran to her and she wasn't moving.

"Kari?" he whispered.

She gathered enough strength to open her eyes and said, "It's ok Ken, I love you." She then passed out.

A light surrounded them and brought them both back to the real world.

'I've got to get her to the hospital,' Ken thought as he scooped her up in his arms and ran all the way to the hospital.

Ken was in the waiting room and he decided to call Tai. By the time Tai got there he was in a rage. "I trusted you with my sister, what happened? How could you have let this happen?" Tai grilled him.

"We… and the dark ocean… and it threw her," was all Tai heard through Kens sobs.

Tai's eyes widened, "You've been to the dark ocean too? I thought only Kari and then TK when he rescued her…"

"She'd been there before?" Ken said shocked, looking at Tai.

"Yea… wait. She said before there were digimon as well as other monsters… And you went to the dark ocean, so you know about digimon!" Ken looked down trying to stifle his sobs as Tai realized, "Your blue hair… and the more you hung out with Kari the less the emperor attacked. You're him aren't you?" Tai asked as his blood was boiling. Ken nodded, again sobbing.

Tai picked up Ken and punched him in the face, "How dare you touch my sister! She loves you but you are just a cold hearted bastard!" Tai kept hitting him, bruises formed on Ken as his nose started bleeding. Ken didn't fight back because he thought he deserved it.

Some male nurses came and pulled Tai off of Ken. A girl nurse came in, "Ken Ichijoji?"

"Yea," Ken said still laying on the floor.

"Kari is awake and she wants to see you."

Ken tried standing up. He fell over, "The room is spinning."

"Let me help you," the nurse said. The male nurses were still holding Tai down, "You don't deserve help! Don't touch my sister!" Tai yelled.

"I know," Ken said so Tai would hear.

Ken was helped to Kari's room by a nurse. He sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Oh Ken!" Kari said, noticing the bruises forming, "What happened?"

"Tai. It doesn't matter though," He said. "The question is, are you ok?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, I woke up and wanted to see you. The doctor will be in shortly, I feel mostly ok though, maybe a few broken bones."

"It's good you are feeling ok, I mean other than broken bones..."

"Ken, I need to tell you something." Just then the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Yagami. Good news, to some extent, you only have a few broken ribs. They did not pierce your organs. Bad news is.."

"Bad news? If she is ok then why is there bad news?" Ken asked.

Kari looked down, "I know doctor, that's what I thought."

The doctor noticed she had not told Ken yet, "I will let you inform your friend." He left the room.

"Kari?" Ken asked.

"I was pregnant," she whispered, starting to cry.

"Kari.. I didn't know," Ken said quietly. "I am so sorry about everything. I was going to tell you about me being the emperor, but I thought you'd never talk to me again. I am sorry that I hurt people and digimon, I thought it was a game and I wanted to win. I was overtaken by evil. I'm just so sorry. Everything is my fault," he cried.

"Ken look at me," Kari said, "It is ok. I would have been angry when I found out, but I love you and know you are good. You are sorry and know you were wrong. And about the pregnancy, it's not your fault the condom broke, I knew the risks of sex, but I love you. It's not all your fault, it is our fault. We can share the blame together," she smiled lifting his face up. She pressed her lips to his. "And I won't let Tai touch you again," she said looking at his still forming bruises.

"I'll be surprised if Tai lets me out of the hospital alive…" Ken chuckled, "So how long did you know about… how long were you…" he pointed toward her belly.

"I knew about a week and a half. I was a month pregnant. No one knows, not even Gatomon."

"Oh," Ken sighed, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea, I mean, I've always wanted kids, but we are still young, there is still time. I kind of wanted to wait until we are married anyway, if we get married."

"So are we good?" Ken asked looking at her with sad eyes.

"Of course," she hugged him, but he cringed away. "Oh I am sorry, the bruises…" she realized. "Let's get out of here. The guys are going to flip when they find out about the emperor thing… I'll stand with you. It'll be ok."

"Yeah, I want to actually meet Gatomon this time and you can meet wormmon," Ken said finally happy for the first time all day.

They checked Kari out from the hospital and told her what to do about her broken ribs. They went to talk to Tai.

"Kari are you ok?" Tai said hugging her.

She winced, "Yeah I am perfect, well… a few broken ribs, but I'm good."

"You know who he is?" Tai asked Kari.

"I know who he _was_ and I trust him. I love him Tai," Tai realized then that Kari wouldn't be happy with anyone but Ken.

"Ok," Tai finally said. He turned to Ken and put his hand out, "Don't hurt my sister, and I am sorry for punching you."

Ken accepted Tai's handshake and replied, "It's ok, I would have done the same thing."

"Thank you Tai," Kari said hugging her brother.

"We should set up a party with the digidestined tonight," Kari suggested.

"Ok, I'll call everyone. Where will we meet? Izzy is still visiting Mimi in America. I don't think a digiport will be open there, but I'll call and check," Tai replied.

"We'll go first and find a good spot, then you guys can just follow our digivice signals. See you later," she said as she took Ken's arm and walked through the doors and out of the hospital.

"Oh no!" Kari realized, "I've left Gatomon home alone for hours, she's probably worried that I just disappeared!" She started running.

"KARI!" Ken ran after her.

"What?" She said when they got to her apartment building.

"You were thrown down quite a huge distance, you have broken ribs and you just lost a baby, I don't think you should have been running," he said. The world was still kind of dizzy.

"I'm sorry, I worry about Gatomon," she noticed him leaning against the wall, "you lost a lot of blood, you shouldn't have run that fast either." She stuck her tongue out at him and helped him into the apartment.

"Kari?" she heard.

"Yea Gatomon?" she smiled, "Are you ok?"

"Of course Kari! Are you ok? Where have you been? What happened?" Gatomon grilled Kari.

"Everything is alright, we will explain it once we get in the digital world."

"But he can't go there. He isn't a digidestined."

"Yes he can and yes he is," she looked at her stomach that started to rumble. She remembered she still needed to eat, especially after such a long day, "I'm going to get a pizza delivered to the party," she said suddenly.

Ken, who was laying on the couch, said, "I don't think they'll deliver to the digital world."

"I know someone who can," she replied, thinking of her brother's closest friend. When he wasn't playing with his band he was working at the pizza place. She got the phone and dialed, "Hi, yes, I'd like to order a pizza. Is Matt there? Ok, tell him to get them and bring them to the party when he gets off work and tell him Tai will repay him. Oh, and this is Kari calling."

"Ok, he'll know what pizzas to get?" the guy asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, thank you," she hung up. "Let's go guys!"

They went into the digital world and Ken led the way to his base.

"Kari, what is going on?" Gatomon asked.

"It's ok Gatomon, we said we'd explain everything, we have someone else to explain things to as well."

They entered the base, "Wormmon?" Ken yelled.

"Yes… Ken?" He came out from the main room and noticed Ken was Ken and not the emperor. He then noticed the bruises, "Ken what happened? Did someone attack you?" he worried.

Ken laughed, "It's ok, don't worry about it." He picked up Wormmon. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kari."

"Hello," Wormmon said. Kari took him from Ken, "You are so cute!"

"Aww thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome," she smiled, "I want to introduce you to Gatomon," she said setting him on the ground next to her. They talked for a while and Ken showed the base to Kari.

"I need to blow it up," Ken said after a while.

"Why destroy it? We could take shelter here, and use it as a digidestined base?" Kari asked.

"I… We can't," Ken stumbled, "Too many bad memories, plus I don't want anyone to get ahold of what I was working on." He turned away, "I don't want myself to get ahold of it," he finished quietly.

Kari walked up and hugged him from behind. She held onto him and said, "It's ok. Let's get your stuff and get out of here."

It took a while, but they destroyed the base. The group arrived and was surprised that Ken was there. However, after the explanation, even though a few were wary of him, with Kari on his side, they were all accepting. By that point most of the dark towers had been destroyed but they finished up the rest and the digital world continued to be their happy secret.

I just want to let you guys know that I started this story a long time ago, and I was going so many places with it, but part of the story was missing and I couldn't remember where it was going so I ended it like this. I may eventually add more, but for now it is just these two chapters.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
